Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biomolecular Analysis Facility, a developing shared resource, provides instrumentation and expertise to analyze and characterize the structure and function of biomolecules. This facility will provide the capabilities for measuring ligand-binding kinetics, analyzing protein folding, determining molecular mass, characterizing post-translational modifications and identifying unknown proteins. Techniques include Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR), Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Mass Spectrometry (MALDI/MS), and Circular dichroism (CD). Future plans include enhancement of existing SPR capability for measuring molecular kinetics and enhancement of MALDI/MS to accommodate small scale proteome analysis. The Biomolecular Analysis Facility is still developing, making it difficult to project precisely the level of use by each lab at the Cancer Center. During the past two years that the Institute has supported SPR and MALDI/MS, the use of each technology increased sufficiently to warrant the purchase of upgraded instrumentation and to organize the facility in a formal manner.